Changes
by Lia Star
Summary: Another of Angelus' childer (OC) turns up at AI after having a disturbing vision about Angelus.


A/N: Ok, yet another of my stories I wrote ages ago, I can't actually decide if I liek this one or not, but I'm posting it anyway. I realise I have another story with a girl called Kea in it, but I couldn't be bothered to change the name...

Set in an alternate Universe. The scooby gang have moved to L.A and joined in with Angel Investigations, set in no particular season, Spike is chipped, but not souled. Faith is a good guy

Sumary : A childe of Angelus's, who was chipped before he was souled for the first time comes and visits everyone in L.A. She had a past relationship with Spike, who is overjoyed to see her, surprising the whole gang with his tenderness towards her. She was beaten up, and kicked out by Angelus once he had realised that she couldn't harm humans. Around 50ish(?) years later she comed back and gradually becomes one of the gang. Then Angelus returns...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A tall girl, with long dark brown hair ran into the building at a run with a coat over her head. Once inside she pulled it down and took a look around the place. She flicked her hair behind her back and made her way up to the front desk where another woman was sat, filing her nails. She glanced up at the visitor.

"Can I help you" She said it as more of a statement than a question, as if she was a robot, programmed to say that to whoever walked into the building.

"Well yes, I'm looking for Angelu- Angel?"

"Angel? Well I'm afraid you're gonna have to come up later, he's sleeping at the moment, and believe me you do not want to be around him when he has just been woken up"

"I remember" a small grin fell over her face

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Erm, is there a William here then?" She saw the girls puzzled look and then remembered something "Oh, or if he's still going by that stupid nickname, Spike" At last the woman seemed to know who she was talking about.

"Spike? well I'll give him a call, why don't you just wait over there" She pointed to a row of seats on the opposite side of the room and the girl walked over and sat down. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for Spike's room.

"Spike? It's Cordelia"

"Well sorry, Mr. Moody, I was just going to give you a message, that's all"

"A girl, a teenager I think, she was asking for you, well actually she asked for Angel first. Oh and then she asked for William?"

"Of course I'm sure, I'm not stupid you know Spike"

"Ok, fine yes I'll tell her. See you in a minute"

Cordelia turned around to the seats where the girl was sat

"He said that he'll be down in a minute" she picked up her nail file once again and continued filing her nails, not taking any notice of the things going on around her.

Spike walked down the steps and took a deep breath of air that he didn't need, he didn't know why but he was feeling extremely nervous, especially if this was who he thought it was. He opened the door and looked over to the seats where people generally sat down and he nearly fainted.

"Kea?" his voice was barely above a whisper but her head shot up and she turned straight towards him. As she stood up and gave him a cocky grin, she didn't really give an answer, but Spike recognised her voice straight away.

"Miss me?" Before he knew what he was doing Spike ran over and picked her up, sweeping her into a hug and then soon the pair were entwined in a pasionate kiss. Both of them seemed to be oblivious to Cordelia who was sat just a few metres away from the pair. She was facinated by Spike's reaction to the stranger and walked into the back room where Buffy, Faith, Xander and Willow were sat.

"Want to see something amazing?" Buffy was intrigued by the look on Cordelia's face, not much generally got her excited, especially during office hours.

"What is it Cordy?"

"Spike's girlfriend"

"Spike's girl-? Spike doesn't have a girlfriend"

"Well I don't know who she is, but they seem to be pretty close if you ask me" Cordelia walked out of the room, followed by Buffy, Faith, Willow and Xander. When they were back into the main room the pair were still kissing, but stopped as they felt the slayer presence in the room, Kea turned towards Buffy and Faith then looked at Spike.

"I might be out of practice when it comes to slayers, but is it me, or is there two slayers in this room?"

"Nope, It's not you" Buffy was the next to speak up

"I don't suppose anyone fancies explaining this to me?"

"Oh, introductions. Buffy-Kea, Kea-Buffy" Spike introduced the pair, his arm still wrapped around Kea. There was a noise as someone was walking down the stairs and opened the door roughly, almost pulling it off the hinges.

"Ok, now what is all the noise about down here? I am trying to slee-" Angel stopped abruptly as he looked at Kea

"Hey, long time no see huh?" Angel blinked a few times at the casual girl stood just a few metres in front of him, he thought back to the last time he had seen her but stopped himself, no need to bring back those memories, not until someone asked for an explanation. He forced himself to get his brain functioning again as he walked slowly towards her, Spike removed his arm from around her and she walked towards Angel and placed her hands around his neck.

"I've missed you" he whispered into her ear as she buried her head into his neck, not wanting to let go and she began to cry. It felt good to cry, she was letting it all go, the hurt and the pain, it was all buried under her happiness now. Most people in the room looked ready to all go 'awwww isn't that sweet' but Buffy was puzzled, she wanted to know who this was that apparantly had both Angel and Spike wrapped around her little finger.

"Ok, now what is going on?"


End file.
